cursed_commercialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cursed Commercials Wiki
Welcome to the ! Where Liberty stands with you.... '...'in your head forever. We interrupt this program to bring you shoddy commercials. Commercials and advertisements in general are annoying and disruptive. Whether it'd be television commercials, radio commercials, ads on YouTube, or ads on music platforms like Spotify. Or even pop up ads online that just... well, suddenly pop up. Imagine just chilling in bed, kicking back... when the interesting movie playing on TV gets interrupted by the loud, flashy commercial that you probably saw for the tenth time today. Even worse on video websites like YouTube, when you frankly don't even know when an ad's gonna pop up on a long video. Three cheers for AdBlock! .........however, AdBlock's only available online. You're still gonna have to deal with annoying television ads on regular cable television... Not only are the ads shown on television extremely annoying, but some ads you'd see are just plain weird, or just plain wrong or utter nonsense. With most being local advertisements advertising a small business in your local city, due to those ads having seemingly no budget (with most of it most likely going to the local cable provider that'll actually air the commercial). Not only are local ads mostly awkward, but so are some national commercials... these are called Cursed Commercials. An ENTIRE playlist can be found on YouTube, and that playlist was what inspired this wiki to be created. An entire wiki dedicated to crappy, cursed ads (however, this wiki is not being run by any of the Cursed Commercials admins). While many of the ads on here are about the ads in the playlist, feel free to add any other commercial that deserves to be on here. This wiki is so far only being run by one person, so if you come across this wiki, then spread the word. So, yep.... welcome to the world of the Cursed Commercials. 1-800-Victim-2 is a law firm based in New York. This commercial aired on local New York television stations, namely WPIX-TV (The CW affiliate in NYC) sometime in 2009-2010, during late night hours. # When you create an article featuring a commercial, you must put the commercial's titular name in it. If a commercial doesn't appear to have a set title anywhere, then you will have to put the name of the advertiser/business/product instead. # When writing articles, do not write any part of the article in first person. # Articles must have a video on the side linking the actual commercial, as well as a funny caption with the video in reference to the commercial (these can be in first person and can say whatever you want them to say, however, just try to be creative), a Synopsis summarizing the ad, and a Why It's Cursed 'section explaining the bad qualities of the commercial (these are represented in complete sentences, not bullet points). A '''Trivia '''section is optional, and is added if there are any other fun facts about the commercial or company (research on the company or commercial to find some interesting things about it) that are interesting to know. '''Galleries '''are optional as well, and are only really needed if there are a bunch of pictures worth taking in the ad. However, they are encouraged. # Categories have their own rules, so click on a respective category to see it's rules inside, if they have any. # No vandalism on any pages, such as writing on an article of an ''Uncle Magic commercial "Uncle Magic is the greatest drug dealer and gets your kids stoned" ''or so for. Doing so may result in a block, or a possible lock on a page being vandalized frequently. Be aware that not every single thing said in the YouTube comment section will always be true (unless, a fact said in a YouTube comment was otherwise confirmed to be true by, say, a news source or a commercial producer, or etc.). # While all ages are welcome on this wiki, if there any sexual or violent moments on a commercial (or to a lesser extent, swearing) that need to be added onto an article, then an Advisory must be placed. It's also recommended to add a "NSFW" '(Not Safe For Work) on the actual video caption as well to be safe. Category:Browse